


Hunted, Desired

by Dracoravebird



Category: Warframe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Combi-genitalia, Freeform Biology, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Voice Kink, Xenophilia, lots of sex lol, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-01-04 22:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracoravebird/pseuds/Dracoravebird
Summary: “Why…?” The Stalker snarled. “WHY?!”“Why what?!” The Tenno squirmed against his hold, breaths raspy.“Why join the Conclave, or toddle around Venus like you have cause to be there?! Why repeatedly dive into the infested hives of Mars?! Or chase the Grineer away from Cetus?!”He shuddered as the taller being leaned closer.“WHY DID YOU SAVE ME?!”





	1. Crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Two Main Characters! <3
> 
> Theron – Stalker Prime Warframe and Pakal Syandana (later switches to Centuria Syandana). Uses Dread bow, Hate scythe, and Despair knives.
> 
> Niall – Volt Warframe and Teplo Syandana. Uses Daikyu, Spira, and Dex Dakra.
> 
> Warning for mild spoilers...

“Would you…!” Niall shouted as his sword collided with the Stalker’s scythe. “Fuck off!”

Theron snarled at him, but gave no reply. So close. So very close! This was his FOURTH attempt trying to kill this slippery little fucker. He cursed Volts like this one. Too fast for their own good. This one, white and turquois with gold accents. Light glinted off the gauge piercing in his horn, from which hung a gold hoop that had a tassel of prisma beads. This. One. Volt. Theron didn’t care that they were fighting on a Corpus ship. This one had escaped one too many times.

There was a crack of gunfire from the doorway. It was punctuated by shattering glass and the whoosh of atmo over the scream of alarms. Out of reflex, Niall plunged his sword into the floor as the gale tried to drag him. Theron was pulled back a few feet before he managed to slam his scythe’s blade into the metal panel flooring. The blow was shallow, sparks flying and metal screaming as he was dragged backwards a further two feet. Twice arm’s reach from his quarry. Shock washed over the Stalker as he watched the slighter reach out, his syandana whipping around him.

“Gimme your hand!” The Tenno shouted over the howl of venting atmo.

Theron stared, and reached out. When he again shifted backwards, he slammed his hand into the floor, clawing at it with his talons. He had no ship. No rescue. They could survive a short time in the vacuum, but after those few minutes—

In a near panic, Niall removed his Teplo syandana, one-handedly looping it around his wrist. “Here! Grab it!”

Reality began to sink in. This was it. This was how he would die. Chasing the one that got away and sucked into the abyss to be obliterated by enemy fire, debris, or slow and crushing suffocation—

“GRAB IT!!!”

Instinct or reflex, maybe desperation… The Stalker reached out, snagging the scarf in his claws and quickly twining it round his forearm.

It made no difference.

A metallic snap came as the Tenno’s sword broke. Both shouted as they were pulled into the vacuum. Just as a small Grineer fighter made to pass. The pair crashed through the cockpit window.

Alarms blared. A clang sounded when the shutter went down. Booming fire from Grineer turrets. The ship went into a spin. Darkness.

\---------

A groan left Niall when he came to, lying on his back in a net of vines. Jungle dew clung to his hide, the feeling of droplets sliding over flesh and leathery but soft chitin making him shudder. His vision came into focus, sunlight glinting off the gold accents of his white and pearlescent turquois coloration. Above him, he saw a leafy canopy, and smoke.

With a gasp, he sat up, stumbling a moment before regaining his balance and peering around. “Where… Stalker? STALKER?!”

No answer came.

“Ezra?! Ezra, come in!”

[I’m here, operator!] His ship’s cephalon said with a relieved sound. [I’ve been trying to hail you for the last standard hour. Are you alright?]

“I’m… I’m fine.” He glanced around, trying to gage his position. “Where’s the Stalker? H-He was on the ship with me and he… We got sucked out a blown window and we crashed through a Grineer ship.”

[Operator, isn’t he trying to kill you?]

“Do you see him or not?!”

There came a pause. [Yes. He’s… coming straight toward you, actually. What should I do?]

“Just wait. I’ll call you back.” Niall muttered, dropping the call. “Stalker! Over here! Where are y—”

A form tackled him from his perch and pinned him into the damp dirt. Broad, dark hands wrapped round his throat, holding him firm. Niall fought on instinct, bringing his feet up to press the Shadow Stalker’s hips, trying to get some space between them, however small. His feet slipped, legs ending up framing the taller’s hips.

“Why…?” The Stalker snarled. “WHY?!”

“Why what?!” The Tenno squirmed against his hold, breaths raspy. 

“Why join the Conclave, or toddle around Venus like you have cause to be there?! Why repeatedly dive into the infested hives of Mars?! Or chase the Grineer away from Cetus?!”

He shuddered as the taller being leaned closer.

“WHY DID YOU SAVE ME?!”

Niall seemed surprised by this question. “Why not?”

Theron stared down at him.

[Operator, you have a storm as well as Grineer marines coming towards you. I suggest you find shelter.] Ezra informed both of them at once. [My scans have detected an abandoned pre-war outpost near your location.]

With a snarl, he turned the Volt’s head, digging his claws into the slighter’s jaw. It would be so easy to snap the dainty Tenno’s neck. Yet… he couldn’t. Whatever stayed his hand, it was persistent.

“Well?” Niall murmured, glimmering gold eyes peering up at him.

He huffed, standing and allowing the slighter up.

“Ezra, which way?”

[Just southeast of you. I’ll mark it on your HUD.]

Niall peered at the stalker. “You can shelter with me, if you l—”

The Stalker snarled at him, and marched off in a different direction.

\---------

The outpost may as well have been a small colony. It was about the same size as the ground floor of the Solaris tower on Venus, and built rather similarly. Alcoves to hide in, rafters to creep across… The sound of thunder echoed through the complex, but as a Volt, electricity didn’t concern him so much.

With a sigh, he sat down on the jut over the barren coolant canal, crisscrossing his legs and letting his hands rest on his knees. He was fidgeting, of course. Sitting still for long periods bothered him, enough so that he stood up and began doing some exercises.

He was there for an hour or two, perhaps, before he heard the echo of footsteps. Turning, he watched the Stalker stride in, the cloth attachments of his armor soaked through and water dripping off him. Breath from his vents fogged, warm in the cold and stormy night. Another boom of thunder made the Stalker jump. It was subdued, disguised with a roll of the shoulders, but it was there.

Niall stepped back. He had none of his weapons, and all of his energy had been used up to shield them from impact – the Stalker was a physical powerhouse, but with a weaker sense of Void abilities. Even so, he didn’t want to tango with him right now. He was tired, however restless.

Instead of attacking, the Stalker moved away from him and disappeared into an alcove. For a moment, Niall debated to himself before following. The Stalker sat with his back in a corner, elbows resting on bent-up knees. Theron peered up at the Volt with a growl, which deepened when the slighter moved closer and sat beside him.

“Noise, or vibration?” Niall murmured, gazing at him.

“Leave me.” Theron sneered.

“I’d rather not.” He paused briefly. “My problem’s the rain.”

He said nothing, but leered over at him.

“Electricity and water don’t mix. The fact I can’t swim doesn’t help.”

Again, no answer.

“Wanna spar?” Niall asked with a tilt of his head. “You always seem spry after—” 

“Is that what you think we’ve been doing?” Theron snapped, sending the slighter skidding away from him with a stern kick. “Sparring?!”

Of course, the action made the slighter land on his side, giving the Stalker an excellent view of his ass and legs. The Volt sat up on one elbow, and then up braced on his palms, with a huff. He stood, rubbing his hip with a soft hiss as he stepped away, but he remained rather than leaving. He looked so much more slender without his syandana…

“It’s not like you put much heart in trying to kill me.” Niall muttered, peering down at him.

Theron stood, stepping closer, getting in his face, his voice a low growl. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You can tell a lot about someone by how they move. How they fight. Sparring is an honest form of expression.”

He grabbed the slighter by the throat and slammed him against the wall, but without the same amount of force as before. “I’ll hurt you, Tenno. And I’ll enjoy it.”

“So… Wanna spar?”

\---------

Niall yelped as he was shoved chest-first to the floor. A pair of broad hands grabbed him by the jaw and the back of his head. The Volt tensed with a gasp and a whimper, his body sore all over, but mind sharp enough to recognize what kind of position he was in. However…

The Stalker’s hands faltered. His fingers flexed restlessly, and Niall felt a tremble. Rather than snapping the Tenno’s neck, the Stalker pulled back and walked a couple meters away. He paced, and hissed, palming his temple and digging his claws into his own hide. When he sat up on his knees, Niall saw the other’s armored syandana’s inset gems were glowing. He could hear a faint whisper. One that made him uneasy. One he recognized from old messages and propaganda.

Niall watched him closely. “You serve a dangerous master.”

“Your Lotus isn’t dangerous?!” Theron whipped around to face the slighter, seizing him by the throat and hauling him up. “She turned you against us! The people you were sworn to protect!”

The Volt clawed at his hands with blunt, talonless fingers, rasping as pressure was put on his vocal chords. “For… For freedom…”

There came a pause before he dropped the slighter on the ground, and he paced.

The slighter rubbed his neck, sitting up. “You really have no idea, do you.”

In an instant, he turned and lunged, pressing the slighter against the ground with his full weight. “Why don’t you enlighten me, traitor.”

“My parents tried to kill me on that ship. My aunt and uncle hid me away when they learned what I was. They were found out and executed as I was dragged out of the house by my hair.”

Theron fell quiet, listening, even as he remained straddling the slighter’s lap.

“I was taken to a lab with the others. Used as an experiment. A weapon to serve at General Ballas’ beck and call beneath the Emperors and their scientists. So, tell me… Should I have stayed in that cage? Should I have let them kill me simply for existing?”

“You’re lying.” One hand grabbed his throat again.

“How bad was it when you were changed? When they shoved your consciousness into this body? Did they kill your human body, like they did mine?”

“Be quiet.”

“Or are you so blind that you didn’t recognize any of the signs?”

“SHUT UP!” He slammed the slighter’s head against the ground.

The blow was harsh, knocking the wind out of the Volt, whose body seized up and fingers twitched in the air to either side of him. His gaze slid out of focus. Taking several deep breaths, Theron stared down at the Volt. Sneering, he hooked a finger through the ring and pulled just so, making the Volt tense with a hiss.

“At least she lets us have control of ourselves, instead of putting a parasite on our backs.” Niall murmured, shaking hands resting on the taller’s strong thighs. “I can tell it’s hurting you.”

“You really enjoy pushing your luck, don’t you.” Theron snarled at him.

“I’ve been told.” He murmured, peering up at him. “You want answers? I can give you coordinates. Because I know you won’t take me at my word.”

“And it won’t be a trap?” He tugged harder.

Niall whimpered, squeezing his legs shut, his thighs rising to hit the taller’s backside. “M-Most of my fellows prefer to avoid you people.”

“For your sake, I certainly hope so.”

\---------


	2. And Burn

After the storm, Niall managed to find his syandana. The Stalker had left on another ship, likely his own. That had been a week ago. And even after a week, he had the Stalker on the mind. The choking bit, he could do without, but the memory of the taller, stronger being straddling him never failed to make him shiver and rub his thighs against one another.

As he stood at his mods bench, updating his Artax’s systems, when he got the feeling he wasn’t alone. There was a familiar, heavy stare. One he recognized. Turning, he saw the Stalker, but not in a way he recognized. The other was leaning heavily on the wall, one hand gripping his head. He slid down to one knee, sparks flying as his claws left lines on metal paneling.

Niall rushed to him, but the slighter didn’t have the strength to get him back up. Only to keep him from falling over.

“You… ngh…” Theron grit out with obvious pain in his deep voice. “You were right.”

“What—”

“The Syandan—AH!” He arched his back, wisps of Void energy crackling around him.

Glancing around, Nial left his side, running for the armory and grabbing the Ascaris negator. Hands shaking, he rushed back to the other’s side. Theron barely felt the device press against his back, fire crawling up his spine and throbbing through his mind like a grenade. Screams. Thousands of screams and the roar of ships passing by. Suddenly, a pop, a fizzle, silence, and numbness all in a split second. He slumped forward with a groan, one hand trying to catch himself, only for his arm to give out underneath him and his elbow hit the floor. Darkness clawed at the edges of his vision.

“Ezra, status.”

[Operator, the Ascaris had no tamper-failsafe. Older model than ones used by the Grineer. It disintegrated.]

“Stalker? Can you hear me?” Niall murmured, setting the negator aside by the discarded syandana.

There was a long pause of shaky breaths before a gravelly: “Yes.”

Niall helped him sit up again. “Here. Arms up around me.”

“I didn’t… I had no idea…”

“Hush. We can talk later. I’m gonna take you to my room. You can sleep this off like a bad hangover.” He coaxed the taller’s arms around his shoulders.

Energy arched between them as the Volt juiced himself up, forcing himself to half-carry, half-drag the considerable difference in weight. Theron tried to help, but between pushing through the pain as he visited the abandoned lab, and the further agony of seeking the Tenno out, he was exhausted.

“Just a little further.”

\---------

When Theron awoke, it was to warmth and a soft bed. To muted blue light, and to quiet. To calm.

While sore, he had gotten a good rest in. Enough so that he managed to sit up with a groan. Beside him, he saw the Volt lying there, on the other side of the bed, his back to the Shadow Stalker. The Volt’s kubro lying by the doorway as if on the lookout for intruders. It – she – glanced back at him with a snort, but otherwise paid him no mind.

Hearing the sound, the slighter jolted, rolling off the bed into the floor. He then sat up, peering at the Stalker.

“Oh. You’re… awake. I was worried that… um…” He stood and moved to sit beside him. “How do you feel?”

“Like someone took an axe to my head.” Theron muttered with a huff. “How did you…?”

“Your Syandana was infected with an Ascaris. I’ve… had one before. A friend of mine gave me blueprints for a negator. You’re lucky yours didn’t have a tamper failsafe like mine did.”

There came a heavy pause between them. “I didn’t—”

“I know. The important thing is that you know now. I’d… I’d prefer not to discuss it.”

The Stalker grunted in agreement at this.

“I never got your name. I’m Niall.”

“Theron.” He replied before glancing around. “Where is it?”

“Your Syandana? I had my ship’s Cephalon put it in a containment unit. I’m… taking it somewhere safe. To be studied and disposed of.”

“Ah.”

“If… If you’re feeling okay, I can make some tea. If you want.”

Theron nodded.

“You should stay here. I was wobbly for three days after my own Ascaris, so… Just rest.” He departed the room, nearly tripping over his Kubrow. “Dammit, Luna, why the doorway?!”

At this, Luna snorted at him, unbothered. After a moment, the Kubro rose and strode to the ship’s guest. Theron remembered these creatures, extending a hand for her to scent but not reaching out for her. She sniffed, and then pushed her brow into his palm. When Niall returned, it was to the sight and sound of Luna thumping one foot on the floor as Theron scratched the back of her ear.

“Oh. Well… I guess she likes you. Usually won’t let strangers touch her.” He shrugged, walking over and handing him a steaming cup of tea. “Here.”

“She probably lays in the doorway in case of intruders.” Theron murmured quietly. “We bred that instinct into them.”

Luna cast him an offended look when he ceased scratching to take the tea.

“Thank you.”

Niall nodded, sitting down beside him, having to sit on his knees thanks to his pelvic jut. There came a crackling sound as the jagged, scarred seam of Theron’s maw appeared, revealing pearlescent obsidian teeth and tongue, and pale, milk-colored mouth flesh. He had to drink slowly, thanks to the atrophy in the small muscles round the seam, lips unable to move. If anything, Theron was grateful for it now, able to savor the beverage that had been given to him. Tea was a rare treat. Not something he could acquire easily.

“What now?” Theron finally questioned.

“Hm?” Niall looked over at him.

“Will you turn me over to the Conclave? Or will we just go our separate ways?”

“What’re you talking about?”

Theron looked over at him, shoulders heavy with an invisible burden. “I’ve committed the same sins which I thought I was fit to judge others for. I’ve murdered for a cause I didn’t understand.”

“But you didn’t know that.” Niall rested a hand on the larger Tenno’s knee. “You were grieving. We all do things when we grieve.”

“That doesn’t make it right.”

“No. But it’s understandable.” The Volt offered with a soft expression. “If you like… you could stick with me. I mean… I like sparring with you.”

“Not very smooth, are you.”

He rubbed the back of his neck. “Not really, no.”

Theron heaved a sigh, and nodded. “I will stay, then. As long as you’ll have me.”

\---------


	3. Rock and Hard Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEX!!! Includes size-difference and size-kink. Niall is above adult age. He's just inexperienced.  
> Anatomy inspired by the Warframe fics in my bookmarks.

They started sparring regularly, after that. Trying to learn one another’s strengths and weaknesses. How to play to one another’s abilities. Of course, with that level of experience with one another, there came the frustration of being able to predict movements. The pair had been at it for a while now, today. Two, perhaps three hours of sparring interspersed with a few five-minute breaks. But even a Tenno’s endurance, and attention-span, had limits.

Snarling as a bo collided with his arm, Theron grabbed the Volt by his arm and slung him to the floor. Not hard, but enough to stun the slighter. Niall let out a wheeze as a broad hand with wicked talons pressed him down against the floor of the ship’s main hold. If he tried to shake off the hand, those claws would tear into him. Why he found that thrilling, he had no idea.

“Good round.” Niall murmured, peering back at him.

“Thanks.” Theron growled down at him. “Slippery bastard.”

“Are you… going to let me up?”

“No.”

The answer, that low and gravelly tone, made Niall shiver. Above him, the Stalker was panting as his vents let out puffs of steam. The warm dew of condensation trailed across the Volt’s spine, dipping into creases in his armor and making him shiver, cool while the breath was hot. Sweltering.

“Theron…” Niall huffed.

Despite being winded and ready for a break, the Stalker remained. He let out a heavy breath against Niall’s back, cooling him down with the condensation while cooling his own internals. He peered down at the slighter, cocking his head. Niall whined, trying to break free, but his physical strength was no match. The motion pressed his ass up against the Stalker’s crotch.

“Both your wrists fit in just one of my hands.” Theron mused, dragging the Volt a bit closer towards him.

“Let me up, please.” Niall’s voice had the slightest waver.

“Break out of my grasp, and I’ll let you up.”

He let out an ancient Orokin curse under his breath.

“Ah, ah, ah. This is the first time I’ve caught you. Let me enjoy it.”

Niall squirmed. He COULD just give the larger Tenno a shock. Jolt him off. Still, there was something warm and visceral about this. About trying to escape. Being pinned beneath the Stalker whom had tried so many times to catch him. A whimper left him as he felt his genital seam beginning to surface, parting just so. He squeezed his thighs together in panic at the notion—

“Your attraction toward me isn’t a secret, Niall.” Theron’s gaze was focused on the fire. “Or are you unable to scent yourself?”

Niall felt and saw his energy dim with shame-level embarrassment.

He peered down at the Volt. “I’ve tried to kill you. Multiple times. Why would you ever want to couple with me?”

The Volt shrugged with a sheepish hunch. “I dunno. I’ve… It just happened. Every time we ran into one another—”

“Every time I hunted you down, you mean.”

“—I felt this… pull. I mean…” Niall sighed, pressing his cheek into the floor. “It isn’t something I can explain.”

Theron watched him.

“L-Let me up. I’m sorry I… that I… I’m sorry.”

The Stalker leaned over him with a purr. “I never said I’m not interested.”

Niall gasped, turning his head to peer back at the larger Tenno while Theron’s free hand teased the small of his back. “You mean…?”

“Perhaps. If you answer a question for me. Do you have any prior experience?”

“Uh… A couple times. One-night stands. But that… It was a long time ago.”

He released the Volt’s wrists. “We’ll need to take our time with this, then.”

The Stalker’s broad hands slid along his softer, near pristine hide and shifted his position before lifting him up bridal-fashion. It was a gentle and sentimental gesture that, while wholly unexpected, was nice. Theron carried him like he weighed nothing at all, and that alone set off an aching sort of need between his legs as he was set down on the bed the two had been wordlessly sharing for more than a month.

Piercing crimson eyes peered down at Niall, the other’s hands suddenly feeling huge on his body as they traveled his torso and flanks.

“I had often wondered how such a delicate-looking creature eluded me so many times.” Theron muttered, hands coaxing the slighter Tenno’s legs apart.

“And did you learn anything?” Niall questioned nervously.

“I did.” His maw crackled as the seam split to expose it. “I learned you’re a sneaky little shit.”

An amused snort left him, his head falling back as he spread his legs a bit wider and left the larger settle between them.

“And that you’re stronger than you look.”

“And it looks like you’re more of a sweetheart than some would guess.” Niall sighed, basking in the warm, exploratory touches.

“I confess… I haven’t done this with Tenno. Other Stalkers, certainly. But none like you.” The pad of a thumb ran down the Volt’s pelvic jut, over the seam that was steadily unfurling.

“Ooh…” His back arched just so, one leg stretching out. “It… It goes soft when it parts open. Just… O-Oh…”

“What sweet sounds you make…” Theron moved to run his fingers across the vents that marked the slighter’s ribs.

A shiver rushed through the slighter’s form at this, the sensitive openings relaxing and allowing the larger Tenno’s hands to stroke and touch. When he reached out for the Stalker, Theron stopped him, taking the Volt’s wrists and pushing them – gently – into the pillows above his head. Niall whined, giving him a pleading look.

“Now, now… Let me explore you.” Theron chided.

“But… I want to touch you.” Niall relaxed his arms, digging his fingers briefly into the pillows.

“And you’ll get your chance. But I think your body deserves a gentler touch than I’ve afforded you, in our time knowing one another.”

He wanted to remark on the sentimentality of it all, but Niall stayed quiet and nodded. Master Tenshin, Biz, and even K’Teer had remarked in the past that he needed to work on his patience. Perhaps this would be good practice? Or, he told himself that, anyways. 

Niall let out a ragged gasp as the Stalker leaned down over him, nibbling along the slighter’s neck and shoulder, stroking his vents all the while. Heat surged in his belly, genital seam widening drastically with a hiss. He could feel his jut softening, beginning to widen and make room. It was a raw, burning need he hadn’t really felt in the longest time, intense enough to make him whimper under his breath.

“Your vents seem particularly sensitive.” Theron mused, smoky voice low between them.

“T-To feel pressure and air-current changes while I’m on the run. They… oh stars…” Niall gave a soft moan, stretching out beneath the Stalker, bowing his back up into those wicked hands.

“I wasn’t asking, Niall. I was merely observing.”

“Nngh… Mmh! Please…” He could feel slickness pooling between his legs.

Theron took in every sound, every reaction, burning it into his mind. How or why this was even happening between them, he didn’t know, nor did he question it. If Niall wanted him, that was enough. And, from the look of things, Niall definitely wanted him. The Volt’s pelvic jut had parted fully, like a bloomed flower, resting soft against his inner thighs. The Tenno’s cock was of a decent size for his stature, bowed up toward his stomach, a dark cobalt compared to the azure portions of his hide. Beneath it, the short, tentacle-like clit glistened with slick, curling at the end. It was framed on either side by clasping tendrils that reached out and slithered across the Stalker’s own genital seam as it began to surface.

“Can’t decide which you want to use?” Theron chuckled, running the pad of his thumb up the underside of the Volt’s clit.

Niall gave a clipped cry, bucking up against the touch. “Theron…”

Hearing his name in that breathy, needy tone drew a possessive growllike purr from the Stalker. He watched as Niall’s maw parted, cobalt tongue lolling out between ivory fangs amidst powder-blue flesh. Theron slid his hand up the slighter’s body, to his maw. Trembling softly, Niall ran his tongue beneath the larger’s thumb and pulled it into his maw, lapping at it and grazing it with his teeth.

“Such a good boy, keeping your hands up.” Theron praised.

Niall’s energy signature dimmed briefly before going brighter, a soft moan escaping him.

“So responsive. Makes me want to really draw this out.” He chuckled breathily. “Did you please yourself after we met afield? After I had come at you again, and again?”

It was just dirty-talk. All it was. But there was no denying the little mew that slipped free of Niall as he turned his head away in embarrassment.

“Just full of surprises.”

Niall shuddered, cock bobbing between them while his quim was drooling enough to make a wet patch in the sheets. “P-Please… Oh please…”

At the display before him, Theron’s own seam had finished parting, enough to reveal his member and claspers. The Stalker’s immense size did nothing to dissuade the slighter Tenno. If anything, it seemed to excite him more. Niall noted the other’s member wasn’t as streamline as his own, having a sharper head and a trail of fleshy barbs, for lack of better term, along the underside, where the ribbed sides faded smooth.

A whimper left Niall as their clasping tendrils entwined.

“Not yet.” Theron murmured, gently pulling away from him.

“No…!”

“Shh. Unless you feel like you’re ready, we have another step.”

Niall yowled at him, and then huffed, giving no further protest. The other WAS fairly immense. Likely the largest partner he’d had. Pulling back until he stood at the foot of the bed. Niall sat up and braced with hands behind him, watching the larger Tenno sink to his knees. A low, rasping hiss of pleasure left him when the Stalker’s tongue slid across his quim, broad hands pulling the Volt’s legs up onto his shoulders.

Ozone. Crackling air before a heavy storm. Theron growled at the flavor, relishing it as he ran the flat of his forked tongue over the slighter’s entrance. It earned him a gasp, and the feeling of slender, blunt-tipped fingers resting on the back of his neck. Pulling his mouth away, he nipped at the Volt’s inner thigh, followed by a firmer bite – enough to bruise, but not break through hide. Niall sobbed.

Theron swiped his tongue along the slighter’s quim, lapping up his essence and occasionally twirling his tongue around the slighter’s clit. Clit and claspers both bowed into the touches, seeking more contact while the Volt’s thighs shook.

“Would you like feeling my tongue inside you, sweet?” Theron purred.

“Yes… Oh stars yes…” Niall rocked his hips. “Please…!”

A chuckle left him. Niall dug his fingers into the Stalker’s shoulders as he felt the hot, sinewy muscle lap and flick at him, slowly dipping inside. His hands slid from the slighter’s thighs to rest over his vents, massaging the sensitive points with fingers and occasionally grazing them with claws. The feeling of Niall’s thighs suddenly clamping down at either side of his head, feeling those silky inner walls flutter around his tongue, made his cock ache almost painfully. He could feel pre slide down the underside of his own length. The Volt’s began to soften and retract as more attention was foisted upon his other sex.

“Theron!” Niall’s normally easygoing baritone pitched high at the feeling.

Filled, but not enough. Not enough depth or girth. No more than teasing. That damn tongue expertly stroked his inner walls, finding his G-Spot first and prostate behind that. Such burning, aching need made Niall both curse and praise the unique anatomy of Tenno and their Warframe bodies. Theron simply chuckled, feeling the Volt’s tight inner walls beginning to relax, occasionally twitching as release grew closer. Sounds spilled from the Volt continuously, Niall not even caring as his member fully retracted. Theron’s mouth and his actions were distraction enough.

“P-Please…” The Volt rolled his hips, only stopping when the Stalker’s hands held his hips. “Theron, please!”

He slid his tongue out and licked his scarred lips. “As you like.”

Niall panted, staring up at him as the Stalker stood.

“Move back to the pillows and lay on your side, sweet.”

After a moment, he did so, and Theron watched as he did. The movements were shaky and clumsy, lacking finesse, but seeing the Volt lying on his side, braced up on one elbow and staring at him with knowing expectation overshadowed any embarrassment Theron may have felt for him. The Stalker prowled up after, purring loud enough that he sounded almost like a K-Drive engine as he straddled the leg that was touching the bed and hefted the other up over the crook of his elbow.

“Ready?” Theron murmured, stroking the Volt’s thigh.

“Yeah. Just…” Nial swallowed hard. “Go gentle? At first?”

“That’s the plan.” He lined himself up with his free hand, brushing the crown of his length through the slighter’s slick. “You need to relax, Niall.”

“I know. I… I’m trying.” He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

Theron waited a moment until he felt the Volt relax beneath him. His thighs quaked with the effort to hold still, and then the effort to go slowly as he began pressing inside. The near suffocating tightness round his length made him let out a rumbling hiss, part pleasure, part discomfort. Niall clutched the sheets, burying his face against the crook of his elbow, a high whine leaving him. The stretch burned, but he craved more, his inner walls slowly relaxing beneath the welcome invasion to pull more inside.

A sob tore free of the Volt while his partner hissed, inch after inch sinking into his welcoming heat. Theron kept going until he was about halfway, before the pain-pleasure sounds from the slighter Tenno grew too concerning and intense to ignore. He could feel the Volt’s heartbeat around him.

“M-More…!” Niall moaned even as his eyes watered and one hand scrabbled over his lower belly. “Don’t stop!”

“Are you… ngh…” Theron continued his entry. “A masochist?”

He barely heard the larger Tenno. He could feel the penetration inside and out, against his tender walls and beneath his palm. Pulsing. Searing. Stretching. Moving impossibly deep. The pace briefly jolted when Niall let out a warbling cry, his inner walls flexing weakly against the intrusion – too stretched for his sudden orgasm to make much of a physical impact besides suddenly supplying more lube. Theron snapped his jaws as he suddenly plunged forward the last few inches, his hips meeting the Volt’s backside with a quiet clap, smooshing the slighter’s clit between them.

“Fuck!” Theron’s own voice cracked.

Their claspers intertwined, slick with the Volt’s need. Theron’s chest heaved for breath at the inescapable tightness round his pride. The crown was pressed hard against Niall’s core. Niall trembled, drool running down his chin, pupils blown. His hand fell from its place on his belly, allowing Theron to see the slight but noticeable bulge their union had formed.

A sudden thought, an unbidden want, rose up in Theron as he stared down at the Volt.

He wanted to RUIN him.

Theron waited, forcing himself to hold still. He didn’t see or smell any blood, which was good. The slighter’s slick didn’t feel diluted. How the hell the Volt managed to be so tight and still take him was a marvel.

“You did so well, sweet.” Theron praised, stroking over the bulge in the Volt’s stomach. “So good, for me…”

Niall managed a weak moan, reaching out to lace fingers with him. “M-Move…”

He let the Volt’s leg down, shifting him to lay on his back. The changed angle upped the tightness all over again, drawing whimpers and whines from the slighter. Theron nuzzled and nibbled the slighter’s neck, clavicles, and shoulders while bracing on his elbows over him.

When the Stalker drew his hips back, Niall forced himself to stay relaxed. He was still sensitive from climax, but his partner was being careful, working him open steadily with soft, shallow thrusts. There were things Theron could say, but he didn’t want to cheapen this act further than he already had. Moving to brace on one elbow, he moved the other hand down to stroke the Volt’s vents.

Tiredly, Niall cooed up at him, head tilting to expose his neck.

Theron froze. Briefly. He didn’t bite. Didn’t trust himself enough to bite, no matter how addled his mind was or how good the slighter felt on his cock. But he licked. Kissed. Mouthed at the slighter’s throat and sucked sensitive points he found.

The pain had ebbed almost entirely. Fatigue from his first orgasm aside, Niall could felt the tide rising again. He managed to urge the larger Tenno with his legs, forcing him a bit further back before jerking him in. Theron took the hint, pulling back further and pressing back inside.

Pull, and push. Pull, and push.

Niall slid his arms up round the larger’s neck, embracing him and digging fingers into the battle-scarred Stalker’s hide.

In the quiet void left since the Pakal syandana’s removal, all Theron could hear was this. Their lovemaking.

With his own static-like purr, Niall kissed every part of the Stalker’s face and throat. Nipped at his jaw. Cooed and sighed right beside his audio vents. It only spurred Theron on, the Stalker’s thrusts steadily growing firmer until the slap of their hips could be heard.

“Th-Theron… I… I’m gonna…” Niall gasped, inner walls twitching round his length.

Theron grabbed one of the slighter’s thighs and suddenly hitched it higher. The pace went from 0 to 60 near instantly, the Stalker’s self-control snapping under the considerable strain. Niall shrieked, entire body tensing as he shattered a second time. Theron snarled and growled above him, hooking his chin over the Volt’s shoulder as he kept moving, forcing Niall’s orgasm longer and higher until the Volt went near limp beneath him.

He tried to pull out. Keyword, tried. Niall yowled at him, holding him in place with legs round his hips. “Niall, I can’t…! I need…!”

“Cum.”

The Stalker howled. Screamed like he had been shot. The sharp, metallic scent of blood hit the air as his claws left thin, shallow lines on the Volt’s hips.

A weak, third orgasm left Niall shaking as liquid warmth painted his inner walls. The Stalker’s length twitched and flexed inside him, impossibly bigger. There wasn’t enough room for his release, most of it gushing back out the way it entered, seeping between their bodies where their fluids mingled.

Niall purred at the warm weight of the Stalker resting his body against his.

Cursing under his breath, Theron lifted his head and stared at him.

“Why did you try to pull out?”

“I… didn’t wish to assume.” He confessed, voice quiet.

“Feels good.” He murmured, rolling his hips briefly before settling. “Can we stay like this? We can shower later. Right?”

“Later.” Theron grunted in assent, rolling them so the Volt could lay atop him.

\---------


	4. Reassurance

“Alright. That’s everything.” Niall sighed as they finished loading the ship.

“A good haul.” Theron noted, peering at the crates they had pilfered. “But are you certain the Solaris can make use of these? Grineer weapons and ammunitions?”

“They can turn a profit, and most of the guns will probably be used for parts. If anyone can, Biz and Eudi can.”

Footfalls drew his attention. Theron peered over one shoulder, and then turned. Other Tenno were approaching them, only noticing who he was when he turned. They slowed their pace and murmured amongst themselves. An Oberon Lotus Blade, a Mirage Sigyn, an Excalibur Vespula, a female Ash Bai Hu, an Atlas Monolith, and a male Saryn Napellus.

“Good day, Niall.” The Oberon greeted stiffly, regarding his companion. “We were wondering if you wanted to accompany us on a purging run.”

“There’s been another outbreak?” Niall questioned in a worried tone. “Where?”

“A Grineer ship that came to a stop in Venus’ orbit.”

“Stars… Yes. We’ll come. We need to make sure the Infestation doesn’t reach Venus.”

The Oberon regarded the Stalker, but said nothing.

However, the Atlas was less inclined to be quiet. “Why are you travelling with that… THING.”

Niall bristled, folding his arms. “He’s not a ‘thing.’ And I’m travelling with him because I enjoy his company.”

“Enjoy his company? Do you know how many of us he’s slaughtered?!”

The Saryn moved between them, head lowered. “We don’t know the circumstances, Jherryn. It’s not our place to judge.”

Theron remained silent. He didn’t recognize this Atlas, but… it was entirely possible he had killed one of his friends or associates. Someone he knew. Theron had killed many Tenno, after all. All the Stalkers had.

“I will NOT travel with that FILTH.” The Atlas, Jherryn, spat angrily as he turned to walk off. “Take care he doesn’t cage you, Niall! We all know he would enjoy that!”

A silence ensued, until the Atlas Monolith was out of earshot. The Ash Bai Hu heaved a sigh. “I am sorry, for that, Niall. But… I do wonder.”

Niall peered her way. “Hunhow had misled him, and had placed an Ascaris-infected syandana upon him. It enflamed his grief.”

A sigh left Theron, whom stepped forward. “I would prefer you not make excuses on my behalf. I had made my choices, and can only accept the consequences.”

The Saryn Napellus male tilted his head. “Master Tenshin teaches us patience. Temperance. Repentance.”

“But,” the Mirage Sigyn cocked her hip, “we will watch you. Closely.”

He nodded.

The Oberon heaved a sigh. “With all that out of the way, we need to get a move on.”

\---------

The mission went off flawlessly.

The Infestation was quelled, the ship blown up and utterly destroyed… The plague would not reach Venus, for now. Still, Niall was troubled. The Stalker was… distant. Quieter than usual. Niall found him alone, in the now empty cargo hold. Sitting with back to the wall and elbows on his knees. Luna lingered in the doorway, as if guarding him, though she allowed the Volt passage before getting up and wandering off to another part of the ship.

“Theron?” Niall murmured, sitting on his knees beside him. “You alright?”

“No.” Theron huffed in return.

“Were you injured during the—”

“The only thing wounded is… my pride, I suppose. Though, it deserves to be.”

He sighed, and shrugged. “Jherryn has always been a dick. I’ve never gotten along with him.”

“He has reason to hate me. You realize that. All Tenno have reasons to hate the Stalkers.”

“Perhaps. But you WERE misled, were you not? You WERE manipulated.”

“And I had every opportunity to ask questions. I never did. I chose to believe exactly as I was told. I made my choices.” Theron peered up at the Volt. “Would you really stand in their way, if they wish for judgement?”

“Yeah. I would.” Niall cupped his face in his hands. “We all pay a penance, Theron.”

He bowed his head into the slighter’s palms.

“Before the rebellion, Tenno were ordered to commit many atrocities. To kill innocents, slaughter their own families, and to oppress those beneath the nobility. We’ve all done things we aren’t proud of.”

A timid, tentative purr left him at this.

“I know you. I trust you.”

“You shouldn’t.”

“That’s for me to decide.” Niall reiterated.

“I’ve tried to kill you—”

“No. You’ve chased me. Fought me. Attacked me. But every time when you could’ve killed or even seriously injured me, you always stopped. You never went through with it, even when you had ample time and opportunity. That means something. That means everything.”

Theron tensed as the Volt leaned closer, nuzzling his neck and purring.

“You aren’t alone. Nor should you be.” Niall slid closer, pressing his body to the Stalker’s. “Come to bed.”

“You say that like we’ve been together for years.”

“I say it because it feels right to say it. We’re both tired. Unless you want to sleep on the floor, then we should go to the cabin.”

Theron sighed, but nodded, getting to his feet and pulling the Volt up to stand, part of his mind marveling at how much smaller the Tenno’s hands were compared to his own.

In the new, more peaceful quiet, Niall led the Stalker to the cabin by the hand. Luna had laid down on her pet-bed, simply cracking an eye at the pair and watching as they moved to the sizable bed every Tenno dropship possessed. Though, with both Theron and Niall, the amount of room available was up for debate.

Cozy, perhaps. Niall snuggled up against the larger’s side, purring. Theron said nothing of it, pulling the covers across their forms and turning onto his side. When the Volt then proceeded to cuddle into his chest, he draped an arm over the slighter’s form.

Sleep or no… at least it was comfortable.

\---------


	5. Good Medicine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEX!!! Mostly vanilla, with mentions of stamina issues (I don't think it's premature ejaculation but I guess it could be) and edging. Dom/sub tones toward the end, but fully consensual and both are into it.

“This spot, here?” Niall questioned, brushing his fingers against the Stalker’s back, over his left shoulder, the two of them sitting on the bed.

“Yes. It’s been hurting for days, now.” Theron muttered, glancing back at the Volt. “Nothing helps. I’m desperate enough to hope you have some kind of solu—”

He dug his fingers in and twisted.

“—OW!”

“You don’t need meds or anything like that, Theron.” Niall chuckled under his breath. “You need a massage to work that knot out of your shoulder.”

“Hnn…” It was between a groan and a hum, but a sound of agreement, nonetheless, his head rolling forward.

“Better?”

“Yesssssss…”

“Lay down for me, big boy. I’ll fix your shoulder in no time.”

With a huff at the flirtatious tone, he laid down on the bed, folding his arms beneath his chin. Niall purred at him, straddling his upper thighs, just beneath his backside. Actually resting his weight on the Stalker. Theron didn’t mind it, purring as warm, slender hands slid up his back, up to his shoulder. It had been hurting since their last run through the Vallis to purge the taxmen.

Niall dug his fingers into armor creases and seams, with dexterous and skilled hands. There came occasional pops of joints or armor, and soft groans from Theron, but no sounds of pain. He had never had a massage, before. Some weeks ago, he didn’t even think it would do anything for Warframes, until he learned some field medics did it to ease muscle strains. Even then, it hadn’t occurred to him he could get one. But the feeling was immense.

“Feel good, love?” Niall snickered.

“Mmhm. Where did you learn this?” Theron murmured.

“Just something I picked up. Used to get a lot of bad recoil off my bow before I was used to it. Threw my shoulder. Had to have more than one session trying to work that out.”

He worked for more than an hour, until the Stalker was a puddle under him. A puddle close to falling asleep. Curious, the Volt slid his hands down, feeling along Theron’s sides. Theron gave a drowsy, curious hum, and the sighed when he felt slender fingertips stroking the vents there.

“I’m not as sensitive there as you are.” Theron supplied, not moving from his spot. “You can put more force into it. I don’t mind.”

“Alright…” Niall pressed his hands against the taller’s sides, digging the heels of his palms in more firmly.

Theron gave a pleased groan. Relaxed as he was, it only took a few fleeing strokes to make the normally small openings part and widen. Niall gently stroked the sensitive inner flesh, circling bundles of nerves, rubbing along the surface of the vents’ rims, and circling the vents as a whole.

Warmth pooled in Theron’s belly. He growled, bowing his back in a way that arched his ass up against the slighter.

“Like it?” Niall murmured, leaning down to nuzzle between shoulder-blades.

“Yeah…” The Stalker chittered under his breath.

“Want me to keep going, Theron?”

Hearing his name pulled him back a bit. After some thought, he nodded.

Those hands continued kneading his vents. There came a soft hiss of the Volt’s maw unsealing. A lithe, pointed tongue slid up his spine, followed by sharp fangs nibbling the bits of armor and scar tissue, there. Theron groaned anew, pressing his face into the crook of his elbow. He could feel his genital seam beginning to surface, slowly parting. Niall continued the massage as he watched, kneading the backs of the Stalker’s thighs and watching as mauve inner flesh exposed itself to him, a magenta-colored clasping clit emerging and curling when its tip touched the mattress below.

“Maybe you could turn over for me?” Niall questioned hopefully.

Theron chuckled at his partner’s tone, shifting to lay on his back. The Volt watched, enthralled as he settled between his partner’s legs.

It had been a few weeks since their first coupling. Missions had kept them busy, and they had only had time for fleeting touches in the shower or just before sleep. Nothing substantial, like this. Niall trailed his hands up the Stalker’s torso, trailing the scars and armor seams he had mapped with his hands several times before. Some were numb. Some were sensitive. But the reverent touches were more than enough to appeal to his partner, whose purrs were only increasing in volume.

“May I…?” Niall trailed off, hands sliding back down to rest just above the Stalker’s Apollo’s belt.

“Yes, love. Please.” Theron murmured.

He leaned over the larger Tenno, nipping at his collarbones as he slid a hand down between them. Theron groaned when those soft fingers, free of claws, brushed against the slick folds of his quim. It had been some time since he had bothered with that part of his anatomy, leaving him sensitive to even these gentle touches. His claspers began to emerge, slowly tugging at the Volt’s fingers.

Purring, Niall continued simply stroking the opening, firmly but carefully pressing the heel of his palm against the Stalker’s clit.

“There.” Theron sighed, tipping his head back, fingers digging into the pillow beneath his head. “Like that.”

It was all the encouragement he seemed to need. While Niall’s touches were inexperienced, they were careful, and enthusiastic. The feeling of a finger finally breaching him made Theron huff and shudder. A groan left him when he felt the Volt’s digit found his g-spot, and shortly after, his prostate. What surprised Theron was feeling Niall press his finger flat against them, massaging in slow, circular motions. Stroking, all while still massaging his clit.

“Fuck…” Theron huffed, just barely rolling his hips into the motions.

“Good?” Niall continued nibbling and nipping his partner’s neck and pressed a second finger inside, his thumb stroking the Stalker’s mons.

“Mmhm…” He shivered as his claspers twined round the Volt’s slender wrist. “Harder. C’mon…”

Nibbling Theron’s jaw, he obliged, grinding his hand hard against the larger Tenno’s sex, internal and external. Adding a third finger drew a sharp curse from the larger, whom splayed his legs a touch wider for his partner. Arousal hit Niall hard at the sight and scent of the Stalker beneath him. Heady, and intoxicating.

His own seam had parted some time ago, pelvic jut spread and soft. Unlike the last time, his body had some sense of direction, his member hard between his legs while his own quim remained obscured. He needed the Stalker so bad that it ached, his member already drooling. Theron could feel the Volt’s hot, hard length against his inner thigh and groaned. That groan turned into a whine when the slighter drew his hand away and began licking his fingers clean.

“Been a while since you’ve done this, huh?” Niall murmured, leaning over him and bracing his hands on the Stalker’s chest.

“Yes. Insolent little…” A breathy laugh left him at this.

He thought a moment, tilting his head. “I wish I had more hands. That way I could touch you more.”

The Stalker stared up at him, energy glow dim with embarrassment. With doubt.

“Do you think I lie to you when I say I like seeing you like this? Feeling you under my hands or on top of my body?”

No answer came.

* “Look at me, takara.”

The slightest gasp escaped him, and he slowly turned his head to peer up at the Volt.

“Lying isn’t something I can do to you.” Niall murmured, bracing on one hand and sliding the other downwards. “Do you want to keep going?”

Theron nodded, not trusting his voice.

He positioned himself, shuffling closer. At first, he teased, grinding himself through the slick valley between the Stalker’s legs. Their clasping tendrils laced, and Theron could only groan and shudder at the aching throb in his clit at the lack of more substantial touches. Was it intentional? Or the Volt getting distracted? Finally, Niall slid a hand down and guided himself into his lover’s quim. Theron nearly melted into the bed at the steady, easy slide.

There was the barest hint of sting, only because he hadn’t done this in so long – too long, he told himself. Niall was watching him closely for any signs of discomfort. Theron felt none. Only a satisfying fullness and warmth. Size difference between them aside, Niall was the perfect size to sate him, pressed wonderfully against his g-spot and prostate.

A surprised sound left him as Niall laid over him, flat on top of him, hands braced on Theron’s shoulders beside his collarbones to frame his chest. Theron choked on a whimper as his clit was sandwiched between them, curling against the Volt’s lower stomach. Purring all the while, Niall nipped and nibbled at his chest, tracing scars and armor seams, licking and teasing every sensitive place he could find. He gave a few shallow thrusts before finding a firm rhythm.

“Fuck!” Theron wrapped his arms around the slighter, legs bending up and hips tilting to try and get a better angle. “Harder… Do me harder!”

Niall snickered, shuffling his legs to get better traction before shoving his hips upwards to hit the two sensitive places within the Stalker.

“Ah! Yes…!” He balled his hands up, digging his talons into his palms to keep from shredding his lover. “Mmh!”

A gasp was torn from him as his lover’s legs suddenly framed his hips and pulled him in harder. Theron huffed when his lover took the hint, drawing back a bit to slam into him, driving hard into his body with sharp thrusts that grazed all the right places, inside and out.

“Don’t stop…” Theron panted, bucking into his movements. “Don’t stop!”

“Fuck…” Niall huffed, puffs of hot breath escaping his vents as he dug his fingers into the Stalker’s shoulders. “I, uh… I dunno… how long… I can do this…!”

With a growl, Theron rolled the both of them so he was straddling the Volt’s lap. “We need to work on your stamina.”

A whimper left him, his blunt fingertips clawing at Theron’s muscled thighs as the Stalker started rocking, grinding, and bouncing atop him.

It took Theron a moment to find the right angle, but when he did, it was bliss. He trilled, reaching behind himself to brace his hands on Niall’s thighs where the Volt’s legs were bent up behind him. At this, gravity helped get his lover deeper, the angle grinding Niall’s cock right up against Theron’s g-spot and prostate. Theron’s purr deepened as one of the slighter’s hands ran from his hip to his mons, palming his clit with just the right amount of roughness. It made Theron shake with a keening sound.

“Th-Theron! Theron, I—Fuck!—I’m gonna…!” Niall’s feet scrambled over the bed as he bucked upwards.

“Hold it.” Theron ordered in a low, smoky tone.

“I…! I can’t!”

Without warning, the Stalker pulled himself up and off. He watched Niall writhe beneath him with a keening shriek and purring at the feel of those clawless fingers digging at his thighs. The Volt’s chest heaved beautifully, cock hard enough that the cobalt flesh was nearly purple round the head, bobbing and weeping precum. The sight made Theron’s inner walls give a sympathy-twitch. It had taken a lot to pull off him, but seeing him like this was so very worth it, warmth twisting in Theron’s gut at the shameless display.

“Please…” Niall hiccupped as the larger Tenno’s quim drooled ropes of slick down across his cock. “O-Oh please… Theron…”

“You wouldn’t cum before me, would you, love?” Theron teased, lowering himself and grinding down on the Volt’s length.

“Ha-aah!” He threw his head back, hands balling up into fists.

Gently, he grabbed the tassel of the Volt’s horn-ring, thumbing the beads thoughtfully. “You’ll wait until I release.”

“A-And… And if I can’t?” Niall swallowed hard.

“Then I’ll spend the next two hours edging you.”

He moaned.

“Understand?”

The Volt nodded, reverently stroking his lover’s thighs.

He reached between them and positioned the slighter’s member. “Good.”

Niall whined like a wounded animal as his lover sank back down over him.

Theron watched the Volt tense up beneath him, feeling him tremble with effort. A purr rolled in the Stalker’s chest at this, the thrill of so easily dominating the Volt stoking the fire in his belly that much higher. One clawed hand led the Volt’s hand back to his clit, showing him how he preferred – firm, almost harsh strokes in tight circular motions. The feeling of Niall taking over and taking initiative made Theron ache in the best ways, his own breaths speeding up.

“This feels wonderful, love…” Theron tilted his head back.

Niall’s reply came in the form of huffs, pants, and whimpers.

“So hard… Do you like it?” He then peered down at him, slowly becoming winded. “Does it remind you of our fight after the crash?”

A whimper, followed by the Volt’s hips surging upwards.

“Seems so. Naughty…”

“Please… I need… I want…”

Tilting his head, he hooked a finger into the slighter’s horn ring and tugged.

The effect was immediate. Niall tensed beneath him with a shriek, followed by a wash of liquid warmth against the Stalker’s inner walls. Theron gasped and shuddered, inner walls twitching. Even as he felt the Volt starting to soften, he ground himself down hard, and gave a quiet cry. Niall sobbed, feeling the Stalker’s inner walls clamp and flutter around him, marking the Stalker’s own orgasm. Shame and arousal burned through him in equal measure as he registered what had just happened.

Panting, Theron peered down at him and gave the piercing a playful flick. “I’ll need to remember that.”

“Sorry.” Niall muttered, looking away.

He clasped the Volt’s chin in his fingers and coaxed him to peer up at him. “You did well. I rather enjoyed it.”

The slighter paused before managing a nervous laugh. “I think I like you on top.”

Theron chuckled, and sighed, rocking his hips.

Niall cursed under his breath, holding his hips. “A-Are you really going to…?”

“No.”

He couldn’t tell if he felt relief, or disappointment.

“Next time. When we have more down-time.”

A thrill shot down his spine. “O-Okay. Yeah.”

From the halfhearted twitch of the softening member still inside him, Theron could tell the idea appealed. “Let’s go shower, love. We have a mission in twelve hours.”

\---------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Japanese: "treasure"


	6. On Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEX!!! KINKY SEX!!! Just assume Theron and Niall discussed this beforehand and picked a safeword like responsible adults. That’s boring and I skipped it.

“What a pretty picture you make.” Theron praised, running his clawed hands down the Volt’s torso.

Niall shivered, arms bound behind him with soft red rope, pulled into a sturdy box-knot so his back was bowed, chest pushed forward. His legs were kept parted by a bo that had been repurposed as a spreader-bar, tied at his knees and retracted halfway so he could be turned over without issue, his knees kept shoulders-width apart. He lay on his back in bed, lower legs hanging off the foot of it so Theron could easily lean over him.

“Anything pinching, or hurting?” The Stalker asked, tilting his head.

“No. It’s… It’s good.” Niall assured him, shifting a bit to feel for any kinks.

“Remember the word?”

He nodded.

“Good.” Theron traced his talons delicately across the Volt’s vents. “If you do well, I might fuck you, after this.”

Niall shivered. The mere idea that this was happening was enough to get him wound up, his genital seam surfacing as his vents were teased. Dexterous fingertips brushed against the ridges just outside the rims of those vents, talons tracing armor seams. A sigh left him as he tipped his head back to rest on the pillow his lover had placed there. Those touches were infuriatingly light, almost to the point of tickling. Theron watched that slender torso shiver, feeling warm puffs of breath run across his fingers.

A soft moan left the Volt, but it was still relaxed rather than tense. Theron inwardly grinned, but kept his hands steady, despite his eagerness to take his lover apart in such a way. A crackle sounded as Theron’s maw seam spit, revealing sharp fangs and glossy tongue. He dragged his hands down along Niall’s hips, and down to frame the Volt’s pelvic jut. Thumbs stroked over the surfacing seam, and Niall let out a breathy sound as warmth gathered beneath those wickedly clawed hands.

As if at Theron’s whim, the jut began to soften and part. Some perverse part of Theron compared it to a flower. He chuckled as the slighter’s member slid free, flush with arousal and bobbing stiffly.

“Something specific in mind?” Theron chuckled.

“N-No.” Niall swallowed hard.

“Your body seems to disagree.” He lowered to his knees.

While the Volt’s feminine sex remained obscured, he could see where it lay. Theron nibbled the slighter’s thigh, earning a whimper, before leaning in and dragging his tongue hard against the closed female sex. Niall choked on a gasp, nerves there lighting up and basking in the attention. He then understood his lover’s intention, and his body quivered in both dread and delight at the idea.

“You understand, now, what I’m going to do?” Theron purred, rubbing the pad of his thumb against the sealed passage.

“Theron…” Niall murmured, hips rocking slowly as, despite this knowledge, his netherlips began to part open with drooling strings of slick. “Fuck…!”

“Later.” He chuckled, snickering.

Warmth jittered through his pelvis in waves as the Stalker continued lapping at him, not dipping inside. Niall whined. There came a familiar, throbbing ache as his cock as it began to soften and retract. He panted and whined, thighs twitching. Theron paid it no mind, hands resting on his lover’s twitching abdomen as he licked, sucked, and kissed Niall’s now sopping entrance. Just as he felt the Volt’s muscles draw tense, he pulled back, licking away his lover’s slick from his maw, the heady flavor of ozone clinging to his tongue.

“Hah… Oh fuck…” Niall panted and whimpered, his passage twitching and aching to be filled.

“Not yet. You have another hour and fifty-three minutes.” He glanced at the timepiece on the wall.

A whine left him as he felt his lover’s clawed hands knead his thighs and, once the edge of release had crept away from him, teased along his vents. Theron purred at him and he lifted his head and then lapped at the now hidden member, ignoring the clasping clit as its very tip grazed his chin. There was a creak of rope as Niall’s muscles jerked. The ache migrated to his passage, nerves numbing out as attention was paid again to its counterpart. Theron took the Volt in his mouth as the length emerged, and Niall gave a soft cry as he felt the head of his length nudge the back of his lover’s throat.

Clawed hands held his hips down, warm and wet suction surrounding him. Slick still stuck to his loins as his passage closed and retracted, his member stiff as his lover continued foisting pleasure on him. Addled pleasure made his length feel too hard, too stiff, all while that sinfully forked tongue dragged along any detail they could find. Niall shook his head, trying and failing to buck into his lover’s mouth. At the last instant, Theron pulled off him with a slurp. His departure was followed by a thick dribble of pre trailing down Niall’s cobalt length, the head a dusky purple hue.

“How’s it feel?” Theron chuckled at him, thumbs gingerly kneading the slighter’s mons.

“Fuck—Gods!—Fuckssake!” Niall choked, chest heaving as he panted, vents whistling softly.

He dragged his talons down the slighter’s chest, watching the Volt’s flushed member bob with need. Again, once he had calmed, Theron swapped, lapping at the Volt’s other sex. A broken sound left Niall, the ache returning to his cock now twice as strong, not painful but uncomfortable and hot-feeling.

It continued several times, back and forth, pausing to knead and caress and kiss. Niall lost track of time, forgetting the timepiece and the purpose of this… exercise.

As Theron again pulled off his cock and nipped his hip, little cries escaped on every panted breath Niall gave. He was trembling, faint-headed and unable to form words, much less a coherent plea. Theron peered down at him, seeing a sheen of condensation gathered along Niall’s vents. His energy was dimmed and flickered now and then, while static was thick on the air.

“You’ve done so well.” Theron murmured, giving his thighs a squeeze and delighting in how such a simple touch now made Niall buck upwards against empty air. “Such a good boy for me.”

Niall whimpered, gaze pleading, maw hanging open and drool trailing down his chin.

He glanced at the timepiece. “Mm. One more round.”

Weakly, he shook his head.

Theron hesitated. “Niall?”

He shivered.

“Do you want to stop?”

Niall hiccupped, paused, and shook his head again. No, he didn’t want it to end. He did, but he didn’t. It was confusing.

“One more round. Alright? If you can last one more round, I’ll fuck you and let you cum. Alright?”

After a moment, the words bouncing around in his head, he nodded with a broken whimper. Theron leaned forward, and Niall yelped as a clawed hand closed around his cock, slick with lube. A tongue returned to his again sealed female sex, lapping at it as if apologizing while pumping his length. The dual sensation made his thighs jerk against their binds, his entire body jerking. He couldn’t figure out if he was bucking into or away from the touches, struggling.

It took several minutes for Niall’s entrance to surface again as he continued pumping his length, keeping him erect. Drawing both sexes out took patience. Getting someone to cum with both at once, more so. It was a difficult thing to accomplish, but to his knowledge, worth it. Despite feeling his own member aching and dripping between his legs, Theron found he wanted nothing more than to do that wicked, blissful thing to him.

When Theron pressed his tongue inside, his lover screamed, jerking. The ropes held, of course. The air leaving Niall’s vents was hot enough to steam in the cool air of the ship. He was shaking. Crying. Panting. Little more than a drooling, quivering mess as he felt Theron’s tongue surge and pump inside him, brushing his g-spot and prostate while lapping at his tender, slick, swollen inner walls. Both cock and clasping clit had a dark flush to them, the Volt’s clasping tendrils twining desperately around the stalker’s tongue.

The sounds leaving Niall now more resembled a bitch in heat. All grunts, growls, whines, and mews. The Stalker pulled his tongue out to lap and suck roughly at his folds, the slighter’s claspers dragging his jaw and the front of his neck.

“I’m going to fuck you like this, sweet.” Theron growled against his sex. “I’m going to make you feel both pleasures.”

A whimper came. Niall was beyond answering verbally.

He stood, tugging the single knot that would undo the ropes holding the Volt’s legs. They were limp in Theron’s hold as he pulled them up over his hips. One hand held the slighter’s cock while the other lined himself up.

Niall sobbed as if wounded as he felt the broad, pointed head of his lover’s sizable member spread him. Pleasure skirted close to pain as that huge spire of flesh pried him open, forcing his sensitized walls open and grinding effortlessly against his g-spot and prostate. Theron cursed, his lover’s soft walls drawn tight and quivering over his pride.

“Ngh… I can only imagine…” Theron rolled his hips, earning a gasp. “How sensitive you are right now…”

More sobs. Niall was crying, raw sensation echoing into his bones from toes to brain. Too much. Not enough. Theron was thrusting hard against him, rocking his body. The only thing keeping him from scooting up the bed from the force were the ropes. The hand on his cock moved in time with those thrusts. Niall had gone limp under him, but noises poured out of him on every breath.

Everything felt too tight. Too full. Niall felt his breaths stuttering and hitching. There was a warning in his HUD that he was close to overheating. A hand tilted his hips, Theron driving up into his sweet-spots harder and hand pumping his cock harder until—

The scream Niall gave made his vocalizer fizzle and pop, his scream cutting off into silence. His back bowed, spend spilling across his belly, chest, and lover’s hand. His inner walls clamped down for dear life, clenching and rippling as pleasure tore through the pit of his stomach. Releasing the Volt’s cock, Theron seized the slighter’s hips and thrust hard, driving into him over and over before burying himself to the hilt. Niall let out a staticky hiss as he felt liquid heat wash through his insides, filling him wonderfully and seeping back out around the larger’s member.

Niall’s tired muscles trembled. His mind was adrift, oblivious as his large lover began undoing the ropes, cooing and purring to him while checking for damage. There was none, of course.

“Are you alright, love?” Theron murmured, nuzzling his temple and lacing fingers with him. “Squeeze my hand if you’re okay.”

A couple seconds ticked by before he mustered a weak but reassuring squeeze.

“I’m going to get you a drink and clean you up. Then, I’ll take a look at your throat.”

Another squeeze. Niall nearly fell asleep as he was wiped down and wrapped in a plush comforter, handed a cool glass of tea. Theron checked his neck and peered down his throat with a light, but saw no physical damage.

“I think you shorted your voicebox.” Theron sighed, setting the light aside and proceeding to clean himself up.

“S okay.” Niall murmured, voice hoarse as he sat among the pillows, sipping the cool beverage. “That was… amazing.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it as much as I did.” Tossing the rag into the hamper, he sat beside the Volt, nuzzling his neck. “Consider it a special treat. Maybe we can repeat it, someday.”

“Maybe.” He nipped the Stalker’s chin.

“Would you like a snack? Something to eat?”

Niall shook his head and shivered, something amiss. “Th-Theron, I… I feel…”

“It’s okay. Like we talked about.”

“I… do we have any fruit? Something light?”

Theron nodded. “We do. I’ll go get you some and then we can sleep.”

He purred weakly. “I like that idea.”

\---------


End file.
